en cloque
by lilou black
Summary: OS. Miroir de Paternité d'Andromède. Les pensées d'une femme enceinte qui voit son mari perdre la boule. Tendresse et humour neuneu garantis!


**Notes de l'auteur :**

Ceci est le miroir de l'adorable one-shot Paternité d'Andromède. C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire en retard pour cet auteur de génie (lisez ses fics dans mes favoris et mettez-lui des reviews, ça vaut le coup) doublé d'une fille adorable qui a beaucoup de cœur et d'humour. Quand je mets un bidule en ligne, j'attends toujours avec impatience ses reviews, car je sais que je vais rire, même s'il est arrivé qu'à la lecture de ses commentaires, l'émotion m'ait fait chercher un Kleenex. Merci à toi donc, ô mon amie, mon incarnation farfelue du Jérémy de Pennac, qui a un jour décrété que j'étais une marchande de rêve.

_Ce texte est également dédié à la mémoire de ma maman, qui n'aurait sans doute pas voulu que je profite de son départ pour le pays du Divin Farceur pour lâcher mon clavier._

**Disclaimer :**

Rien à moi sur ce coup-là, si ce n'est l'adaptation. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire originale à Andromède, _En cloque_ est une chanson de Renaud, et j'ai glissé quelque part une citation de _La petite marchande de prose_ de Pennac.

_Bonne lecture à vous tous._

**En cloque, ou le miroir de _Paternité :_**

Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui pers la tête, ou si c'est le crétin patenté qui me sert de mari. Oui, je suis enceinte. Oui, mon mari parle tout seul. De quoi ? À qui ? Mystère et patte de chimère. J'ai renoncé depuis longtemps à poser les questions, vu les réponses complètement azimutées que me fournit James à chaque fois.

Exemple. James est dans la salle de bains. Il se rase. Il a de la mousse dans les oreilles. Et il marmonne dans sa mousse (vu que c'est mal barré pour la barbe) une histoire quelconque de canon et de balle à blanc. Je lui demande à qui il parle, et voilà que mon cinglé de mari pointe mon ventre déjà arrondi du doigt en disant :

— À lui.

Lui ? Qui lui ? V'là aut' chose, comme disait ma grand-mère. Précision de l'époux siphonné :

— Le petit bout de vie issu de ton ovule vorace et de mon spermato véloce à baluchon génétique qui squatte ta piaule.

Il m'amuse. Mais en même temps, il me rend un peu triste, parce qu'il a peur et que je n'aime pas ça. Je me faufile à côté de lui, et je nous regarde dans le miroir. Deux jeunes cons. Lui, en caleçon rose à pois verts, de la mousse à raser qui lui dégouline dans le cou, et moi, en sous-vêtements de dentelle, mon ventre déjà visible. Je lui demande :

— Ça te fait si peur que ça ?

— Ça me terrifie.

xoO§Ø§Oox

En cette période bénie qu'est ma grossesse, James a deux activités fétiches. Il se fait casser par ses copains, et il me tourne autour en quête de câlins, tout en sifflant cette rengaine moldue en français :

Elle a mis sur l'mur 

_Au dessus du berceau_

_Une photo d'Arthur_

_Rimbaud._

_Avec ses cheveux en brosse,_

_Elle trouve qu'il est beau,_

_Dans la chambre du gosse…_

_Bravo !_

_Déjà les p'tits anges_

_Sur le papier peint,_

_J'trouvais ça étrange…_

_J'dis rien._

_Elles me font marrer_

_Ses idées loufoques_

_Depuis qu'elle est_

_En cloque !_

— James, arrête de siffler ça.

— Mais-euh !

Il vient fourrer sa tête contre mon ventre, entre mes seins, tout ce qui fait que je suis une femme. En quête de féminité, mon mari ? Peut-être… En tout cas, il réserve ce genre de comportement à notre fragile solitude de couple. Il ne joue pas à ça en présence des cas sociaux qui lui servent de poteaux. Je les aime bien, ceci dit, mais quand j'ai fini, au bout de quatre ans de lutte de sa part, par tomber amoureuse de James, je me suis pas rendu compte qu'il fallait que j'accepte tout le paquet, à savoir Black, Lupin et Pettigrow. Et leur boulot en ce moment, ça consiste à se moquer de mon pauvre mari qui a un peu tendance à somatiser ma grossesse. Genre, il se promène toute la journée en faisant ressortir son absence de ventre (hum…), et en adoptant une démarche de héros de western spaghetti, comme s'il avait perpétuellement le dos en miettes. Il exagère un peu, à tel point que moi aussi je me fous de sa poire, des fois :

— Une crise d'empathie, James ?

Le regard… vous verriez ça, les gens ! Un peu blessé, un peu en colère… Et bien évidemment, Peter, Remus et Sirius n'en perdent pas une miette. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se permet une remarque douteuse sur la virilité de mon mari. Ça me fait bien rigoler. Sirius aussi a une copine. Et il aura l'air de quoi quand sa chérie aura un polichinelle dans le tiroir, hein ? Je le crois capable de faire encore pire que James. Comme quoi, rira bien qui rira le…

­— Et Jack, c'est mignon, Jack.

Hum… Ça, c'est la lubie de Remus. Trouver un prénom au petit. Je suis coupée dans le fil de mes pensées, et j'écoute attentivement ses propositions loufoques, histoire de savoir quel prénom bidon sera encore sorti de sa tête. Blandine pour une fille ? Beuh, c'est tarte. James, lui, rue dans les brancards aussi sec. Il s'y connaît en hagiologie, mon mari. Et il décrète qu'il est hors de question de donner à sa fille le nom d'une nana qui s'est fait boulotter par des lions en folie sous les yeux avides de Romains sanguinaires. Et Remus de perdre patience :

— Ben je sais pas, moi… Appelle-le comme son grand-père ou sa grand-mère !

Hum… Mon père s'appelle Roger… Boarf… Et ma mère Dahlia… Cette foutue manie de donner des noms de fleurs aux filles… Genre, moi, je m'appelle Lily. Et ma sœur s'appelle Petunia. Fabuleux ! Je vais pas appeler ma fille Tubéreuse, non ? Ou Rhododendron ? De toute façon, ce sera un garçon. Je le sais. Et il ne s'appellera pas Roger. Na.

Le père de Remus s'appelle Arsène. Morte de rire. Et celui de James Léopold. Je sais bien que le père de Mozart s'appelait Léopold aussi, mais je ne vois pas mon gamin écrire de la zizique, alors il ne s'appellera pas Wolfgang. Et ça ne plairait pas à Remus, cette affaire. Zut.

Finalement, Sirius, qui s'était planqué dans la cuisine pour finir le gâteau au chocolat en douce (c'est sa copine qui va être contente, il va encore rien manger pour le dîner !), qui a eu le mot de la fin.

— Rôôô, mais appelle-le Pâté en Croûte, ton gosse ! Il sentira pas la différence !

Tous morts de rire. Je me lève, traîne mon ventre possédé par le marmot dans la cuisine, et vais flanquer une taloche sur la tête de Sirius. Sa copine ne sera pas contente. Il est tout décoiffé comme ça.

xoO§Ø§Oox

J'aime ces curieux moments d'intimité, quand je suis vautrée sur le dos sur le canapé du salon, avec James près de moi. Il murmure contre mon ventre des tas de propos bizarro. Il parle au petit. Et moi aussi, je lui parle, mais dans ma tête. Comme il est à l'intérieur de moi, il peut m'entendre. Et il réagit, aux paroles de son père ou aux miennes, en filant des coups de pieds. C'est mignon, mais des fois, c'est un peu fatiguant. Et ça peut être dangereux quand on descend un escalier.

James marmonne des trucs dans mon giron, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit. Il bourdonne, mon mari, telle une grosse abeille toute chevelue.

— James, qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

— Je parle de moi.

— Et tu crois que ça l'intéresse, le petit ?

— Pour sûr ! C'est lui qui pose les questions, je te signale.

— T'es fou.

Il lève la tête, il me regarde.

— J'veux pas qu'il me ressemble, dit-il. Je suis vraiment le roi des cons.

— Moi, je suis sûre qu'il va te ressembler.

— Pitié, non !

xoO§Ø§Oox

C'est la débandade. Je suis enceinte de sept mois, et le machin qui squatte mon ventre, comme dit James, n'a toujours pas de prénom. Je m'escrime sur mon dictionnaire, et je ne trouve que des idées à la noix. James ne se prononce pas. Il m'a fait un gosse, et en gros, il estime avoir fait sa part du boulot, du moins jusqu'à ce que le petit soit né.

Je repose le bouquin maudit qui ne propose que des prénoms débiles. James est assis à côté de moi, il les bras noué autour de mon corps toujours plus éléphantesque au fil des semaines, et sa tête repose sur mon épaule. Il semble un peu perdu, et pour lui redonner ce sourire devant lequel j'ai eu tant de mal à céder, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'évoquer le sujet qui tue :

— Je suis certaine qu'il te ressemblera.

— Ne parle pas de malheur, s'il te plait.

S'il ne fait pas de gag, s'il ne rigole pas, c'est que ça ne va pas. Je lui caresse les cheveux, je l'embrasse.

— T'as pas le moral ?

— J'ai le cabestan en compote. Et la bonne humeur partie en vacances à Vladivostok. Prête-moi tes mamelles, Lily, bon sang. Je vais me mettre à chialer dans pas longtemps…

Je soupire, et je me demande si mon mari ne souffre pas d'un retour du complexe d'Œdipe en folie. Mais j'ouvre mon chemisier, et je le laisse chercher sa place entre mes seins. Il s'y planque toujours quand il est triste, quand il a la trouille… Son souffle se calme au fur et à mesure que je le materne.

— Je t'aimerai toujours, marmonne-t-il contre mon sein droit.

— Contente-toi de m'aimer tous les jours.

xoO§Ø§Oox

Le moment approche, je le sais. Mon ventre est si gros et lourd que je ne peux presque plus bouger. Du coup, c'est James qui fait tout. La cuisine, le ménage, tout. Le monde à l'envers. Lui, le macho irrécupérable, fait des pieds et des mains pour sa rouquine enceinte. Je me doute que ses poteaux se foutent de lui, mais pas en ma présence. Bien que scotchée sur mon canapé, je suis tout à fait capable de leur jeter un sort si je les entends émettre ma moindre moquerie vis-à-vis de mon mari.

Tandis que le petit gigote dans mon ventre, que je désire plus que tout au monde qu'il sorte de là, qu'on en finisse, James dépose près de moi un plateau couvert de bouffe. C'est rare, un homme qui sait cuisiner. Mais l'appréhension, l'attente, l'a beaucoup aidé. Mon époux gamberge quand il ne fait rien. Il trouve un dérivatif à ses angoisses en épluchant des carottes.

Je lève une main pour lui caresser les cheveux. Cette foutue tignasse impossible à coiffer. _Comme un cactus de l'Arizona_, dit-il dans ses crises d'autodérision. Il s'installe près de moi pour laisser mes doigts courir plus facilement sur sa tête. Les mots me viennent, des mots qui ne me rassurent pas vraiment, mais j'ai besoin de les dire. Alors je les dis.

— Il arrive, James. C'est pour bientôt.

Ses doigts se promènent sur mon ventre… Une caresse douce sur cette partie si distendue de mon anatomie.

— Je sais, Lily. Je sais.

Il a l'air mort d'angoisse. Il baisse la tête pour échapper à mon regard, et continue à caresser mon ventre. Il se penche pour murmurer des trucs au petit. Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes.

C'est quelque chose qui ne se dit pas, mais parfois, c'est très éprouvant d'attendre un enfant.

xoO§Ø§Oox

Je suis épuisée. Je ne sais plus rien. L'effort à été terrible, très long. Dieu que c'est éprouvant d'avoir un enfant. Et je ressens un vide dans mon ventre. Le bébé que j'ai hébergé est sorti, et il braille à pleins poumons.

Etendue sur le dos, j'entends une porte qui claque, une bousculade, puis soudain, la voix de James :

— Lily !

Je lui souris. Je lui montre le bébé, son portrait craché. Tout ce que j'avais escompté. Un garçon, qui ressemble à son père. Mon fils, mon mari, les deux hommes de ma vie.

Remus, qui est là, lui aussi, mais que je n'avais pas vu, se penche sur le petit :

— C'est ton portrait craché, James.

Mon mari dégouline de tendresse devant la petite frimousse de notre enfant. Je suis fière de nous. Et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être un peu gênée lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux. Des yeux verts, comme…

— Les yeux de Lily, a complété Sirius. Par contre, Jamesie, il a hérité de ta coupe de cheveux. Un vrai pétard explosé, made in Potter. _This boy is very hairy !_

Quel crétin ce Sirius Black, mais comme souvent, c'est lui qui a trouvé le mot de la fin… _Hairy… Harry !_

— C'est comme ça qu'on va l'appeler !

— Comment ? Hairy ? Tu veux l'appeler Chevelu, s'est étonné James en me regardant comme s'il me manquait trois cases.

— C'est pas beaucoup mieux que Paté en croûte, tu sais……

— Ta gueule, Sirius.

— Mais non. On va l'appeler Harry, ai-je patiemment expliqué aux quatre crétins réunis autour de moi.

Et j'ai regardé mon mari dans les yeux, parce qu'après tout, il était davantage concerné par cette affaire que les trois hurluberlus qui lui servent de poteaux.

— Harry ?

Je ne prononçai que le prénom, sous-entendant la question : ô toi James roi des cinglés, acceptes-tu que ton humble épouse donne le prénom de Harry au petit môme auquel tu as parlé en douce pendant neuf mois, le temps qu'il sorte de mon ventre ?

Il a compris la question, mon mari, mon cher époux enfin père. Il me regarde, il jette un coup d'œil aigu au petit, puis il dit :

— Harry.

Sous-entendu, c'est d'accord. Comme si on n'avait plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Comme une vraie famille de dessins animés.

Fin.


End file.
